


AU!IAnthony: How Do You Do It?

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Smosh
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anthony Padilla - Freeform, Goth - Freeform, Ian Hecox - Freeform, M/M, nerd, smosh - Freeform, that thing, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony, a genius teenager, meets up with the goth of the school, Ian Hecox. How does their friendship ensue into something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU!IAnthony: How Do You Do It?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hear a lot about Ian being the nerd and Anthony being the gothy guy, so I'm switching it up. Deal with it (but I'm being very kind about you dealing with it). x

Anthony had always been called a geek, nerd, weirdo, or anything in that category. It didn't help that his mom bought him clothes that were only plaid button-ups with those stupid little pockets he never used. The things he especially hated so much were his glasses. Too thick, too big, and way too old fashioned. He could try not wearing them, but that would mean getting hit by a bus if he was lucky. Blind as a bat without them, a lanky punching bag with them.  
He was the definition of something people hated: extremely smart.  
But never had he mentioned his IQ, or his genius, or whatever they were calling it those days. Most of the time, it was just smart-ass comments that got him a bruise or two on the arm each day. Just because he knew what a ‘disturbing phenomenon' was didn't mean he had to get beat up, right?  
So there he was, skimming over biology notes, reading tiny little baby-words he was sure fifth-graders could understand, and he was a senior in high school. The teacher paid him no mind as he slowly reached for his backpack for something to do until he found it wasn't next to his feet where it should have been.  
God, not again, he thought miserably as he looked up to see a group laughing quietly in his direction as they shrugged pointlessly. The bell rang out like America was either being invaded or celebrating and the class rushed for the door as if it were their salvation, causing a door jam for a few moments until everyone dispersed away.  
"Have you seen my backpack?" Anthony asked the teacher. The teacher simply shook his head as read his book, staying unsupportive. Anthony sighed and walked out, giving up hopes of at least buying a cheap candy from the gas station on his way home. As he roamed the seemingly empty hallways after mostly everyone had left, he finally spotted his neon-green backpack on top of what must've been the tallest lockers in existence. Anthony could have sworn they were for giants at first sight.  
Anthony reached his short arm towards the top of the locker, or at least to the edge. Fingers grazing the cloth of his backpack, he grunted and lowered himself back to his feet and ran a hand through his ‘emo’ hair, as everyone called it.  
“Need help?” a voice rang out. Anthony turned left to see a pretty-normal looking guy walking towards him. Well, Anthony didn’t really know what normal looked like anymore, but he took in what he saw. Dark clothes, a stitched-up backpack, bracelets and rings all over his wrists and fingers, chains hanging anywhere and everywhere from his jeans, and was that a stud in his ear? “It’s not real, if that’s what you’re looking at,” he interrupted as he pulled off the fake-earring. “It’s just a sticker.” Anthony nodded. “Anyways, do you need help?”  
“No, I’m fine,” Anthony told him, pushing his glasses back up on his face when they slid down.  
“I’m Ian,” the guy informed, brushing fingers through his bowly hair.  
“Anthony,” Anthony replied, pushing his hands into his pockets. Ian didn’t try to shake hands at first or anything, which Anthony suspected of him. Dark, shady guy in the hallway? Probably not a shaking-hands kind of person.  
Although, much to Anthony’s surprise, Ian held out his hand to shake it. Anthony simply stared at it, not moving to touch it.  
“Guess you’re not into being all formal with your peers, huh?” Ian said, dropping his hand. “Most aren’t, anyways.” Anthony still watched Ian’s hand like it were alien before he snapped out of whatever trance he was in and nodded.  
“Yeah, I guess not,” Anthony shrugged. He turned back to his backpack on top of the lockers, the whole predicament washing over him again.  
“Look, if you can’t reach it, I’ll-”  
“No, no, I’m fine,” Anthony interrupted. Ian sighed and moved Anthony aside.  
“Here, I’ve got a trick to getting up here,” he said, pulling out what looked like a pocket-knife or maybe some scissors and jamming open one of the lockers.  
“Stop it, you can’t do that!” Anthony whisper-shouted, though he did nothing to stop Ian.  
“Relax, no one’s in here anyways.”  
“What about the classrooms?”  
“No one important is in here,” Ian pressed, putting one foot in the locker and easily climbing on top, pocketing the sharp object again. Anthony, although focused on not getting caught, found his eyes fixed on Ian’s figure. “Here,” Ian said, tossing Anthony’s backpack on the ground and climbing back down, shutting the locker. “You’re welcome.” Ian started to walk off as Anthony was picking up his backpack, trying to figure out what he would do now. Surely Ian wouldn't want to do anything, would he?  
“Wait!” Anthony called out, somehow finding it in him to talk to Ian again. Ian turned and started walking back.  
“What’s up?” Ian asked. “Did you need something else that’s too high up?” Ian smirked at his own joke, though Anthony seemed more serious.  
“No, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out or something,” Anthony told him, looking down and scratching the back of his neck. He was sure this cool, chilled-out guy would say no due to way too many stereotypes, but to his surprise, Ian smiled.  
“Sure, man,” he said. “I’ve got time to chill out.” Anthony looked up and smiled.  
“Great,” he said. “Uh, I didn’t actually think you’d want to, so I have no plan...”  
“S’okay. Let’s just go down to the gas station.”  
“That’s on the way to my house.”  
“Cool, me too.” Ian grinned wider, causing Anthony to as if Ian’s smile were a contagious thing. Anthony had to admit, it felt good to be accepted for once, and not just into a school for his brain.  
The two walked the same way down the sidewalk, making small-talk as they approached the gas station.  
“...And that’s why Halo is the greatest game ever,” Anthony finished. Ian laughed.  
“Man, sounds awesome,” he said, pushing open the door to the gas station. “Wonder what it’d be like to have a game like that.”  
“You mean you don’t own an Xbox?”  
“No.” Anthony shrugged.  
“Well... If you want, you can come over to my house today and we can play a little bit of it.”  
“Sounds cool.” Ian gazed off for a moment to stare at the lines of junk food he could ruin his teeth with before turning back.  
“I’m going to go get a candy bar...,” Anthony said, pointing behind him. Ian nodded and simply turned again to poke around the bags of chips as Anthony went towards the other end of the store, looking at the 75 cent Hershey bars. Suddenly, right behind him, he heard snickering and then a swift hit to his backpack.  
“What’s up, geek?” one gruff voice asked. Anthony didn’t even know what was going on until one hand pushed him onto the ground, making his glasses go askew on his face.  
“I’m kind of short on money,” another said with a smirk. “Think he can chip in?” The two others nodded and moved to grab Anthony’s backpack and rummage through it.  
“Hey, what’s going on here?” Ian’s voice said and the group moved aside easily. Anthony looked back to see a blurry Ian holding out a hand to him. He took it gratefully. “Can he have his backpack back?” The guy holding it handed it to Ian harshly. “And the money?” The other dropped the dollar in Ian’s open hand. Anthony adjusted his glasses and finally he could see clearly as the group of guys walked off, shooting dirty looks Ian’s way.  
“Wow,” Anthony breathed out. “How’d you do that?” Ian shrugged.  
“I don’t know,” he replied. “It’s kind of a disturbing phenomenon because I think they think I’m angry all the time.” Anthony tried to stifle a gasp.  
“You know what a disturbing phenomenon is?”  
“Course I do. I’m not an idiot like those guys.” Ian handed Anthony his backpack and money and let him buy his candy bar as he stood close by, almost as if he were protecting Anthony.  
Finally, the two were on the way to Anthony’s house, Ian discussing the importance of rock music.  
“Hey, thanks for the help back there,” Anthony said as Ian paused for a moment.  
“Oh, it’s fine,” Ian said. “Kind of feels nice to help out.”  
“No one really does, so it feels nice, yeah.” Anthony pulled out his candy bar and broke off a piece handing it to Ian. Ian smiled and took it, biting into the chocolate slowly. Anthony couldn’t help but watch as Ian smiled and chewed, biting again, getting chocolate all over his lips where his tongue darted to catch it.  
“You alright, man?” Ian asked, as he caught Anthony’s gaze. Anthony cleared his throat and nodded, smiling and taking a bite of his own.  
They arrived at Anthony’s house not long after the awkward moment, Anthony opening the door and letting him inside. Considering Anthony’s mom wasn’t there, he led Ian to his bedroom, which consisted basically of a TV, an Xbox, a medium-sized bed, a computer and a number of posters that covered the white walls and ceiling.  
“Nice room,” Ian commented as he dropped his backpack on the bed.  
“Sit wherever you want,” Anthony said, setting down his own backpack and going to turn on the Xbox. Ian sat down on the floor and stared at the television as the game screen came on. “Here.” Anthony handed him a controller. Ian looked at the foreign object in his hands before he figured out how to hold it. After Anthony pointed out the various controls and buttons, he started the game.  
About an hour later, Ian dropped the controller.  
“Hey, want to do something else?” he asked. Anthony looked to his left at him like he was crazy.  
“We’ve only been playing an hour,” Anthony said, checking his wristwatch.  
“Yeah, but I want to do something...interesting. You know, other than melt my brain with a video game.” Anthony turned off the Xbox and went to sit on his bed.  
“What did you have in mind?” Anthony asked tentatively.  
“I don’t know. I guess we could just talk about stuff...”  
“Really?”  
“Well, yeah. I mean, unless you think it's too girly or whatever.” Anthony shook his head.  
“No, no. Let’s leave the stereotypes out.” Ian shrugged and sat down on the bed.  
“Okay, uh... What do you do for fun?” Anthony looked around. “What?”  
“What I do for fun isn’t exactly ‘cool’.”  
“What were you just saying about stereotypes?” Ian smirked as Anthony rolled his eyes.  
“I like doing biology. And video editing. And video games.”  
“That’s pretty cool.”  
“Yeah, well, what do you do for fun, then?”  
“I don’t know. Whatever, I guess. I like school, and messing around with the jerks in it.” Anthony widened his eyes.  
“It was you that...” Ian laughed aloud.  
“Yeah, I convinced everyone that Jerry Bender was dating that stupid guy he’s always hanging around.” Anthony laughed, even though a million things about how it could’ve gone wrong ran through his mind. “How do you do it?” Ian suddenly asked.  
“Do what?” Anthony replied, confused.  
“You know, stay cool even though you get beat up all the time.”  
“How do you know-”  
“Don’t act like no one knows. I’ve seen you getting pushed around before.”  
“You never stepped in to stop it?”  
“I was waiting for the day when you would decide to.” Anthony sighed. He sort of wished Ian could have stepped in at some point. Then he wouldn’t have felt completely useless and maybe he could have done something about it with the moral support. “Hey, I’m here now, aren’t I?” Ian cut into the silence. Anthony grinned a little at that.  
“Yeah, I guess so,” he shrugged. Ian smiled and sat up straight, slapping a hand on Anthony’s shoulder. Anthony met his face and then couldn’t look away again. They held the gaze for a few moments, although it must’ve felt longer to Anthony when he flinched at the snapping in his face.  
“You’re glazing over again,” Ian chuckled, snapping Anthony into reality again.  
“S-Sorry, sorry!” Anthony apologized all too quickly, forgetting what he was doing. “I didn’t mean to stare at you or anything. I’m not... I mean, I don’t-”  
“Will you just shut up?” Ian said, smiling and pulling Anthony into a kiss immediately, causing his glasses to go askew again. Not that he complained at all, but the surprise made him squeak and squeal, his hands unsure where to go and his lips unsure what to do. As he felt Ian’s lips move, he tried matching the movements. Ian didn’t seem to mind as he chuckled and kissed a little deeper. Not that Anthony hadn’t kissed anyone before, but it felt new. Different. It felt better.  
Anthony began to kiss back with more feeling, his hands finally finding the back of Ian’s neck and the other his lap. Ian ran fingers through Anthony’s hair before it fell to the small of his back. The deeper the kiss went, the more the two seemed to forget where they were and what they were doing. They didn’t really have to think at all, it seemed, as they matched each others pace. Ian kissed down Anthony’s jaw and to his neck, where Anthony found himself laughing into Ian’s bowlcut hair. As Ian made his way back up to his lips, Anthony met him halfway and pressed his open mouth hard onto Ian’s, trying for some form of dominance. Of course he didn’t win when Ian pressed his tongue against Anthony’s and pushed him down onto the bed they sat on.  
“Jesus!” Anthony laughed aloud as Ian straddled him.  
“I’m winning,” Ian said through kissing.  
“Oh, really?” Anthony said and flipped him over to kiss Ian down his neck this time. Ian laughed, despite the fact that he realized maybe he wasn’t winning this time.  
A harsh knock at the door and call from a woman caused Anthony to sit up and call back, “Coming, mom!” He got off of Ian and pushed his glasses back onto his face properly. “I guess you have to leave.”  
“Not necessarily,” Ian said, sitting up. “Will your mom let me stay the night?”  
“Probably. I mean, it’s Friday.”  
“Then go ask her.” Anthony smiled and stood, looking back with almost a blush of adoration before he headed down the stairs.  
A few minutes later, Anthony returned with a large bag of chips and a smile on his face.  
“She said you could stay the night.” Ian smiled in response as Anthony sat down with the chips and opened up the bag, putting the barbequed food in between his teeth. As if it were normal, Ian leaned forward and bit off half of it, smiling and chewing.  
“Delicious,” he grinned as he watched a red tint cover Anthony’s cheeks. Anthony looked down and smiled to himself.  
How did he ever live life without Ian?  
In his mind, to put it simply, it seemed he wasn’t living it at all before.


End file.
